It is typically desirable for oscillators to have frequency stability with supply voltage variation as well as temperature variation. Of course, much work has been done in providing such stability. The additional circuitry required to obtain the desired compensation can be quite extensive. Additionally, different types of oscillators have varying purposes with varying degrees of complexity for frequency stability. One oscillator use is for charge pumps. A charge pump is typically for obtaining a voltage of the opposite polarity or greater magnitude than that of the suppy voltage. An oscillator is required to drive the charge pump. Although frequency stability is important for such an application, typically circuit complexity is even more important. Consequently, compensation for temperature or supply voltage variation in order to be useful must be relatively simple.